Hope Esperanza
by xXDragonShadeXx
Summary: esta es la historia de un heroina, que libera a todo de la oscuridad, posteriormente tiene un hija que sigue sus pasos pero.....
1. Comienzo

**HOPE**

**ESPERANSA**

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo**

**a partir del comienzo de este día la gente dejo de vivir en calma, las profecías anunciaban su llegada, la tierra era como actualmente se conocía, la tecnología se había desarrollado, en todo el mundo había grandes y poderosas ciudades pero según la profecía**

**Todo aquel odio que emerja a este mundo y no se de mas que muerte, se dará a conocer, la eterna oscuridad que destruirá todo, y solo una persona con corazón puro, podrá destruir la oscuridad, para que vuelva a haber paz en la tierra destruyendo al origen de la oscuridad...**

**Como se temía, la gente mataba, robaba y destruía sin remordimiento alguno ,al principio, no se le daba mucha importancia, pero con el paso del tiempo esto se fue haciendo mas y mas frecuente hasta llegar este día …..**

**1 de enero del 2017**

**como se menciono, la oscuridad cubría totalmente los corazones de las personas, los demonios emergían de la oscuridad, destruyéndolo todo, solo se escuchaban los alaridos de dolor, las ciudades se destruían por completo, en todo el mundo solo existía caos y destrucción.**

**Ciudad Lagon :**

**Yume: todo esta en completa destrucción … la profecía era cierta (Yume 17 años, control sobre la luz, La Elegida)**

**Soul: ya se acerca (Soul 18 años, guerrero)**

**El principal demonio se acercaba a la ciudad, la cuidad estaba a salvo ya que, Yume no permitió tal destrucción, una vez que el demonio llego enfrente de ellos**

**Renov: Ningún humano debe quedar con vida, La Elegida será destruida y su sangre será mía**

**Yume: tu tienes que desaparecer, este mundo no se destruirá mientras yo siga con vida**

**Renov: insolente, crees que tu sola podrás vencerme, no eres mas que basura**

**Yume: no creo lo haré**

**Soul: te venceremos… (lo intenta atacar)**

**Renov: Apártate estorbo**

**Lo golpea y lo arroja contra los árboles**

**Yume: Soul, estas bien?**

**Soul:….. (pierde el conocimiento)**

**Renov: Muere Elegida**

**Renov intenta atacar a Yume, pero todos los golpes son esquivados**

**Renov: que?**

**Yume: ya te lo había dicho, yo te destruiré, este mundo no puede extinguirse, así me cueste la vida te destruiré**

**Renov: maldita**

**La ataca pero es esquivado otra vez, Yume quedando a su espaldas, lo sujeta pone su mano en la espalda del demonio y reúne energía en su mano**

**Renov: que haces, tu también te aras pedasos, suéltame**

**Yume: ya te lo dije, aun que me cueste la vida, este mundo debe tener paz de nuevo**

**Después de decir eso, la intensidad de la energia llega al máximo y esta es disparada atravesando el cuerpo de Renov**

**Renov: no puede ser...**

**Yume: ...**

**Renov: escuchha bien eleida, aun que mi cuerpo muera aqui, mi alma seguira presente, pronto nos volveremos a encontrar y en ese entonses perderas tu patetica vida por el dolor de perder lo que mas quieres...**

**Yume: Si puedo dar la vida por la persona a la que llegue a querer tanto, no me importa... siempre ara alguien que te destruya, no importa cuantas veces renascas, tu destino es desaparecer**

**despues de decir eso el cuerpo de renov queda totalmente destruido, lo cual hace que el cuerpo de Yume se llene por completo de su sangre, la cual le da la maldicion de no poder morir jamas por si misma, el espiritu de Renov se introdujo dentro del cuerpo de Soul sin que nadie se pudiera percatar de ello**

**Yume: n.n por fin todo será como antes, Soul.. estas bien**

**Soul: si, solo que no ayude mucho verdad n.nU**

**Yume: n.n por fin , todo estara en calma de nuevo, (despues de eso recogi un libro) (Estas seran mis escrituras, tengo que seguir con lo que a pasado junto con los 8 anteriores Elegidos)**

**la lluvia se hace presente limpiando la sangre de los demonios**

**La gente que aun quedaba viva en ese pueblo, salio dándole las gracias a el Ángel Yume ( así conocida desde entonces por salvar la paz)**

**Todas las grandes ciudades del mundo quedaron reducidas a pequeños pueblos y de todos los habitantes de la tierra solo 10,000 seguían con vida**

**Paso el tiempo…. **

**Ciudad Lagon:**

**1 enero del 2100**

**100 años después Nacio , la hija de Yume y Soul, su nombre era Naomi**

**Todos lo años transcurridos esran dias de total calma y quietud, Yume y Soul vivien en total calma y felicidad con su hija naomi**

**La ciudad Lagon se desarrollando poco a poco, cada famila heredo distintas caracteristicas de sus antesesores**

**6 años despues, **

**el espiritu que abitabba en el cuerpo de soul, tomaba fuerza y poco a poco su presencia se daba a conoser poco a poco...**

**Yume: Soul...**

**Soul: Callate... ( se hacercaba con su espada a Yume)**

**Yume: por que... en realidad quieres matarme?**

**Soul: Te matare (la sujeta del cuello y la carga, apollandola en la pared pone la punta de su espada en el cuello de Yume)**

**Yume: Soul... Tu puedes superarlo... **

**Soul:... ahhhhhh ( sujeta su cabeza mientras sujeta su cabeza y se inca en el suelo, dejando caer a yume))**

**Yume: .. porfavor.. vuelve en ti, que pasa.. ( se hacerca y lo abraza)**

**Soul: no puedo, no puedo controlarlo ya**

**Yemu: te lo dije siempre estare ayudantote pase lo que pase**

**Soul: Noooo nuestra hija esta en peligro, porfavor, cuidala ( se dirige a la puerta y la abre)**

**Yume: Soul a donde vas? por favor no te vayas**

**Soul: porfavor cuida a nuestra hija, si permanesco aqui seria muy peligroso para ti y para nuestra hija no quisiera hacerles daño nunca, Yume (le sujeta sus manos) porfavor, prometeme que si algun dia, esto que esta en mi interior logra dominarme, me mataras**

**Yume: No no puedo, jamas podria hacerte daño, no me pidas eso porfavor**

**Soul: Yume ese es mi unico deseo, me alejare lo mas que pueda, de ti y de yume, ya no puedo hacer nada mas... Adios querida Yume... Adios querida hija**

**Soul se da la vuelta y empiesa a caminar perdiendose entre la niebla**

**Naomi salio de su cuarto, acababa de despertarse**

**Naomi: n.n mami mami , a donde fue papa?**

**Yume: No te preocupes hija n.n volvera pronto (pretendio darle una sonrisa fingida a Naomi para que no se preocupara)**

**Naomi: esta bien n.n**

**Yume: ... (cuidate cariño aun que no te pueda ver mas siempre estare contigo)**

**Naomi: mami?**

**Yume: a lo siento solo pensaba n.n**

**Naomi: oki n.n**

**despues de eso cerraron la puerta ya adentro Yume se recargo en la puerta cerrando los ojos , Naomi se sento en el sillon y recargo su cabeza hacia un lado viendo a yume**

**Yume: o.o? que pasa hija?**

**Naomi: por que estas triste mami ?**

**Yume: no , estoy bien n.n enserio**

**Naomi: n.n**

**Yume: es mas recuerdas que te prometi que te llevaria al rio? n.n**

**Naomi: siiiii n.n**

**Yume: vamos si?**

**Naomi: siiiiiiiii**

**Yume y Naomi salieron de su casa con direccion a un pequeño rio cercano, el camino era hermoso cubierto de arboles y grandes campos, cada vez que una persona pasaba junto a ellas reconocian de inmediato a Yume llamandola Angel**

**Naomi: o.o? mami**

**Yume: dime**

**Naomi: tu nombre no era Yume**

**Yume: je n.n si**

**Naomi: aaa (entonses por que te dicen angel o.o?)**

**una vez llegando al lago (el cual era pequeño pero cristalino, lo peces se podian observar atravez del agua y pequeños animales como conejos y venados se hacercaban a beber agua)**

**Naomi: siii n.n animalitos**

**Yume: si n.n ve a jugar **

**Naomi: siii**

**Yume se sento en el pasto mientras observa a naomi**

**Yume: ... (una lagrima rueda por su mejilla) por que siempre tengo que ver a la gente partir, por que, Mi madre,Mis hermanos, Mis amigos... Ya no resisto... **

**Naomi mientras jugaba en el rio voltea**

**Naomi: n.n mami ... o.o? por que lloras mami, te duele algo?**

**Yume: ee no es nada Nao n.n solo me ardieron un poco lo ojos, no pude dormir bien es todo**

**Naomi: ee mami quieres que mejor ballamos a casa o.o?**

**Yume; no n.n puedes jugar el tiempo que quieras **

**Naomi: gracias mami n.n (regreso a jugar)**

**Yume, no podia morir ya que la sangre del demonio cubrio su cuerpo (en cuanto a soul el demonio Renov abitaba en el por lo que tenia el mismo efecto)**

**Yume: No Pero que estoy diciendo No ,Nunca, Jamas me dere por vencida y menos en estos momentos, mi hija me nesecita, por ella aceptare mi destino, pase lo que pase, estare con ella**

**Naomi: emm mami**

**Yume: (volte a verla ) dime n.n**

**Naomi le abienta agua en la cara**

**Yume: o.o aaa frio frio Nao, no hasgas eso**

**Naomi: n.n lo siento xD pero no me hacias caso, mira **

**le muestra un pez muy pequeño que tenia en sus manos con un poco de agua para que no se ahogara**

**Yume: que hermoso es n.n**

**Naomi: sii, quisiera llevarlo a casa pero**

**Yume: pero ?**

**Naomi: pero lo alejaria del rio donde es feliz y esta con su familia , mejor (lo pone en el rio y lo deja ir) asi estara mas feliz, adios pesecito**

**(Yume se sorprendio un poco con el comentario ya que naomi solo tenia 6 años)**

**Yume: nao n.n**

**le da un abraso a naomi**

**Naomi: que paso hice mal o.o?**

**Yume: no no al contrario hiciste lo mejor hija hayyyyyy**

**la abrasa otra vez**

**Yume: te quiero tanto n.n**

**Naomi: n.n ...mmm mami mami MAMI, me ahogas**

**Yume: aa lo siento n.nU ...n.n**

**Naomi: mira mami es Noi y Zei (Nozomi y Zeit)**

**Nozomi: holaaaa ( nozomi es la mejor amiga de Naomi y su madre, Ari, de Yume)**

**Zeit:... hola ( zeit tambien es uno de sus mejores amigo pero perdio a sus padres hace mucho timepo, y se quedo con Ari)**

**Yume: hola n.n pequeños**

**Nozomi: hola mama n.n (nozomi siempre le dijo mama aun que no lo fuera)**

**Naomi: Hoalaaaaa n.n (abraza a los dos)**

**Nozomi: n.n**

**Zeit:...**

**Naomi: mami me puedo quedar un rato mas**

**Yume: claro n.n vayan a jugar**

**Naomi: gracias n.n**

**(los 3 se fueron a jugar mientras Yume , los veia)**

**: hola Angel**

**Yume: o.o? (voltea) Ari?**

**Ari: hola n.n**

**(Ari es la madre de Nozomi, la cual es amiga de yume desde hace tiempo, Caundo Zeit perdio a sus padres ella lo adopto)**

**Ari se sienta a un lado de Yume**

**Yume: como has estado?**

**Ari: bien gracias por preguntar,... pero no te veo muy animada hoy**

**Yume volte a ver a los niños**

**Ari: pasa algo ?**

**Yume: ...**

**Ari: YUME**

**Yume: a lo siento, me decias n.n**

**Ari: pasa algo?**

**Yume: no no es nada, solo me gusta ver que se lleven tan bien y que esten tan felices, por ellos resistire lo que sea nesesario n.n**

**Ari: yume...**

**despues de un rato donde Yume y ari combersaron, llego el atardeser**

**Yume: es hora de regresa Nao n.n**

**Naomi: que lastima, Noi Zei, visitenme pronto si?**

**Nozomi: claro**

**Zeit:... si**

**Naomi: gracias n.n**

**Ari: hasta luego Yume, Pequeña Naomi n.n**

**Yume: hasta luego n.n**

**Naomi: hasta luego n.n**

**despues de eso Yume y Naomi se dirigieron a casa, cuando llegaron ya abia anochesido**

**Yume: n.n ven quiero mostrarte algo Nao**

**Naomi: sii mami n.n**

**Yume lleva a naomi al la parte mas alta de la casa saliendo al techo**

**Naomi: o.o muchas estrellas**

**Yume: si **

**Yume alsa su mano y de su palma emerje una esfera de luz muy brillante de color blanco**

**Naomi: o.o que es eso mami?**

**Yume: mira n.n**

**Yume alsa su mano al cielo y la estiende haciendo que la esfera de luz se vaya alevando poco apoco**

**Naomi: n.n**

**Yume: y ahora**

**Cuando tomo suficiente altira Yume serro su mano en forma de puño provocando que la esfera explotara, separandose en miles de pequeñas esferan muy brillantes y cubriendo el cielo con ellas**

**Naomi: o.o que bonito n.n**

**Yume: n.n te prometo que siempre te protegere**

**Naomi: ee?**

**Yume: no no es nada , mira hacia el cielo**

**Naomi: n.n**

**Despues de la partida de Soul Yume prtotegio y ayudo a Naomi a segir, Naomi, dia con dia crecia mas y se hacia una exelente estudiante ,tanto en la escuela como en las enseñansas de Yume**


	2. Despedida

**HOPE**

**ESPERANSA**

**Capitulo 2: Perdida**

**pasaron otros 11 años**

**1 de diciembre 2117**

**suena un despertador**

**Naomi: o.o ... ooo NO.. 5 minutitos mas -- (se cubre hasta la cabeza)**

**tocan la puerta**

**Yume: hija vamos se te hara tarde**

**Naomi:muhjuu**

**Yume entra se hacerca a Naomi y pone su mano en la cabeza de naomi**

**Yume: vamos hija n.n se que tienes sueño, pero es el ultimo dia de la cemana animo**

**Naomi se descubre hasta un poco abajo de los ojos**

**Naomi: o.o**

**Yume: vamos n.n**

**Naomi: n.n esta bien**

**Yume: voy a hacer el desayuno **

**Naomi: sii**

**(se levanta, tiende su cama y se alista para ir a la escuela)**

**Naomi ( hola n.n soy Naomi, ahora tengo 17 años, y voy a la preparatoria junto con Nozomi y Zeit, todos estos años e vivido muy muy feliz a lado de mi mama aun que algunas veces recuerdo a mi padre, mi madre siempre me cuanta mucho sobre el)**

**despues de arreglarse baja las escaleras**

**Yume: n.n ya esta listo**

**Naomi abrasa a yume **

**Yume: o.o y ahora?**

**Naomi: Felis cumpleaños Mama n.n**

**Yume: o.o? hoy es mi cumpleaños n.nU lo olvide **

**Naomi: jeje n.n toma (le da un pequeño regalo)**

**Yume: n.n mucha gracias, puedo abrirlo?**

**Naomi: claro n.n**

**lo abre y este contenia un cuadro de un paisaje, que abia hecho naomi**

**Yume: que bonito n.n muchas gracias**

**Naomi: por nada n.n ... emm emm**

**Yume: o.o?**

**Naomi: ahora si me diras cuantos años tienes? (mi madre se ve muy muy joven en las fotos que tenemos desde que tengo 6 años, ella solo a cambiado en minimos detalles pero sigue igual de hermosa que antes, y siempre dice que tiene 30 nunca me quiere decir su edad)**

**Yume: aa 30 n.n**

**Naomi: mama llevas cumpliendo 30 desde hace años (ven lo que les digo xD)**

**Yume: n.nU**

**Naomi: Dime dime**

**Yume: tengo tu misma edad + otro poquito n.nU**

**Naomi: hay , por que no me dices**

**Yume: esta bien esta bien tengo , (en voz muy baja) 117**

**Naomi: eee? no escuche bien dime dime**

**Yume: n.n ya lo dije, desayuna o se te hara tarde**

**Naomi: esta bien tu ganas de nuevo (o.o escuche 117, nahh no es posible, aun que tampoco se ve de 30, T.T que mala es , no me dira)**

**Yume: hija te quiero dar algo , toma n.n**

**Naomi: pero mama, tu no tenias que darme algo**

**Yume: pero quiero dartelo**

**Naomi abre la caja, adentro se encontraba una pequeña cajita musical y un Relicario**

**Yume: esa cajita me la dio mi mejor amiga hace muchisimo tiempo (su amiga murio hace 117 años) y el Relicario me lo dio tu padre, quiero que los conserves porfavor n.n**

**Naomi: que hermosos, pero mama no los puedo aceptar, son muy valiosos para ti**

**Yume: lo son, por eso quiero que los conserves n.n**

**Naomi: muchisimas gracias mama n.n**

**Yume: por nada n.n**

**Naomi: aa estubo delicioso, (mira la hora), T.T noooo otra vez se me hace tarde**

**Yume: cuidate**

**Naomi: sii**

**+sale**

**Yume: n.n 5 ... 4...3 ...2 ...1**

**Naomi: aa n.nU lo siento olvide mi libro y mi paraguas**

**Yume: lo sabia, cuidate **

**Naomi: sii (sale)**

**Naomi: n-n esta nublado y llueve pero no hace mucho frio, me gustan mucho estos dias**

**(en la actualidad las casa eran muy pocas, pero el pueblo abia tomado gran extencion, en los alrededores se podian notar mucha vejetacion, en otras palabras el pueblo se encontraba entre el bosque, aun que aun no existian muchos habitantes)**

**Nozomi: Naomi n.n**

**Naomi: hola n.n ( la recuerdan ella ahora tiene la misma edad que yo , pero es mucho mejor aprendis de mi madre n.nU yo jamas pude dominar algunos elementos como ella) **

**( a pasado mucho tiempo pero nunca se dejaron de ver, )**

**Nozomi: n.n hola, no toco en el mismo salon , bien**

**Naomi: sii ...o.o?(voltea a todos lados)**

**Nozomi: que pasa?**

**Naomi: no viene?**

**Nozomi: aa nos esta esperando mas adelente, el muy bestia no me quiso esperar**

**Naomi: aa**

**(mientras seguian avansando iban conversando, mientras que un poco mas adelante)**

**Nozomi: mira ahi esta esa bestia**

**Naomi: n.n hola Zeit**

**Zeit: ...**

**Nozomi: te estan habblando bestia**

**Zeit: deja de fastidiar ... hola Nao**

**Naomi: n.n (el al igual que nosotras, es estudiante de preparatoria y de mi madre, al igual que nozomi lo aprecio mucho pero..)**

**Zeit:... (sigue caminando)**

**Nozomi: -- igual que siempre**

**Naomi: si n.nU **

**Camino hacia la escuela , solo comentaban algunas cosas , pero al llegar ahi, abia un cartel, y este decia: "suspencion de labores por estructuras inestables en el instituto"**

**Zeit: pero que...**

**Nozomi: no puede ser -- para eso me levante temprano**

**Naomi: nimodo n.n**

**Zeit: bueno no es del todo mal ( se da la vuelta para regresar)**

**Nozomi: cierto (hace lo mismo)**

**Naomi: oigan, esperen, porfavor n.n**

**Zeit: que pasa ?**

**Naomi: tienen tiempo?**

**Nozomi: si**

**Naomi: pueden acompañarme n.n?**

**Zeit???**

**Naomi: porfavor ( junta sus manos y agacha un poco su cabeza)**

**Zeit: bueno bueno esta bien**

**Nozomi: claro n.n**

**Naomi: gracias, siganme**

**( naomi los lleva al rio donde jugabban de pequellos pero esta vez subieron la colina que se encontraba un poco mas adelante, al subir hasta arriba, se veia un gran pàisaje, se veian algunos pequeños pueblos a lo lejos, pero principalmente abia un gran bosque (el bosque de la esperansa, asi lo desidio llamar Yume) mas adelante a lo lejos abia un gran lago, serca de ese lago abia un gran arbol. un arbol extremadamente grande (el arbol del cielo), **

**Naomi: n.n no es hermoso?...**

**Nozomi: sii**

**Zeit: jamas abia estado en este lugar**

**mientras tanto en el pueblo..**

**Yume sale de la casa **

**Yume: que es eso, es la presencia de... no no puede ser**

**a lo lejos 3 fuguras se diujaban en el cielo, las cuales se hacercaban cada vez mas y mas al pueblo**

**Yume: no no es posible**

**cuando llegaron al suelo, aun no se alcansaban a distingir, dos de ellos se separaron a distintos lugares del pueblo, y el tercero se hacerco a Yume**

**: sorprendida, ahora nuestra vengansa apenas va a comensar**

**Yume: Quien eres**

**cuando se hacerco lo suficiente para distinguirse entre la neblina**

**Yume: nooo, no puede ser, ..**

**Soul: si es posible**

**Yume corrio y trato de abrasarlo pero solo resibio un golpe en el estomago**

**Yume: ... pe..ro...por que ...**

**Soul: yo ya no soy el mismo,**

**La agarra del cabello mientras yume estaba incada y hace que mire al pueblo**

**Soul: ahora oserva atentamente, tu glorioso pueblo por fin caera**

**la tranquilidad y el silencio se vieron interrumpidos por un gran estruendo seguida de una enorme explocion, probocando que el pueblo comensara a insendiarse**

**Yume: noo, espera... por que lo haces? por que?**

**Soul: ya te lo dije, es hora de nuestra vengansa**

**Yume se da la vuelta y golpea a Soul, alejandolo lo suficiente, despues corrio hacia el pueblo, los demonios estaban matando a todos los abitantes sin compacion**

**con naomi ...**

**Naomi: que fue eso?**

**Nozomi: no lo se**

**Zeit. vamos rapido**

**Naomi: sii**

**estaban dispuestos a regresar pero frente a ellos los detubo un hombre, vestido de blanco, pero su rostro no se alcansaa a distinguir por la luz que amanaba de su cuerpo**

**Zeit: quien eres, quitate de una vez**

**Nozomi: algo esta pasando en el pueblo**

**Naomi: porfavor, dejanos pasar, porfavor**

**: lo siento, en verdad lo siento, pero si van ahora, ustedes tambien ...**

**Zeit: no no es posible, quitate, no me importa morir protegiendo a los demas**

**: en verdad disculpenme (agacho su cabeza y also su brazo) ustedes no deben morir aun, ustedes 3 son los unicos que podran salvar nuevamente este mundo, como el Angel Yume lo hiso alguna vez**

**Naomi: que quieres decir, ... MAMA !**

**: lo siento , ... en verdad lo siento mucho, ( de su mejilla se veia caer una lagrima, y de su mano salio un resplandor que desmallo a los 3, los 3 calleron al suelo, Naomi antes de perder el conocimento)**

**Naomi: por que... porfavor tu puedes ayudar a mi mama ... porfavor ayudala(naomi cerro sus ojos y quedo inconsiente)**

**: lo siento yo ya no pertenesco a este mundo pequeña... desde ahora tendras mucos sufrimientos y tristesas... lo siento mucho querida Nao ( se agacha tocando la frente de Naomi y desaparece)**

**con Yume ...**

**Yume: noooo no lo hagan, detenganse**

**Drenov: jaja, nada mas satisfactorio que ver la sangre de los pateticos humanos correr**

**Brenov: es verdad, nuestra vengansa se sentira en todo el mundo**

**Yume: dije que se detengan!**

**de la espalda de Yume brotaron un par de alas blancas muy brillantes, de su mano izquierda un resplandor blanco, este se alargo y tomo forma muy similar al de una espada la cual estaba hecha de luz, por lo que ataco a los dos demonios**

**Drenov: que intentas hacer**

**Brenov: no podras hacer nada**

**Yume se hacerco muy rapido a un demonio y lo atrabeso con el arma de luz**

**Drenov: no puede ser... una simple humana me derroto con un golpe...**

**Drenov cae al piso, debajo de el se hiso presente una gran mancha de sangre purpura**

**Brenov: maldita**

**Brenov intento atacar pero no conseguia hacertar ningun golpe**

**Yume: Jamas los perdonare Jamas..**

**Yume salto por ensima de el, callendo a su espada lo atrabeso**

**Brenov: ...aa... no importa, que muera aqui, tu no podras detenernos mas... tus poderes ya no son suficientes**

**Yume: lo e dicho una vez y lo repetire, aunque mi vida se extinga terminare con todo esto**

**Soul: jajaja sabias palabra, pero estavez estas siendo muy optimista**

**Yume empuja el demonio al suelo quitandolo de la espada y voltea a ver a Soul**

**Yume: por que lo hiceste... por que**

**Soul: se hacerca poco a poco a Yume**

**Yume no puede atacar, solo retrosede un poco**

**Soul: jajajjaja que pasa, no puedes atacar a tu querido Soul jajajaja**

**Soul alsa el braso y dispara un destello negro, el cual consigue herirle de gravedad el brazo izquierdo de Yume**

**Yume se inca y sostiene su braso, con un semblante de dolor en su rostro**

**Yume: No tu ya no eres Soul**

**se levanta y trata de atacar pero los dos demonios que se suponia ya abian muerto la sujetan de los pies, inpidiendole correr**

**Yume: que..., por queee**

**Soul se hacerca y la garra del cuello, cargandola**

**Yume:. ... ug.. ( cerro los ojos)**

**Soul: ingenua, tus poderes ya no son los mismos, ahora solo queremos ver el dolor y sufrimiento de la maldita raza humana , ahora moriras, como murio tu hija**

**Yume abrio los oojos con un semblante de asombro y gran dolor, lo que hiso que llorara**

**Yume: noo, no es posible... no NAOMI!**

**Soul: jaja si exacto ese dolor**

**Soul golpeo fuertemente a Yume atrabesando su pecho con su brazo**

**Yume: ... ugh ( des su boca caen una gotas de sangre)**

**Soul: tu vas a morir como Soul y naomi, te dire la verdad, antes de que tu corazon se detanga, Soul prefirio matarse antes de tranformarse en un demonio, por lo que pude posecionar su cuerpo por completo**

**Yume: soul... **

**Soul: ahora el golpe final**

**Yume sujeto su braso antes de resibir el golpe**

**Yume: mi vida no sera en vano, por lo menos ustedes vendran conmigo**

**Soul: que rayos haces**

**Yume comiensa a reunir energuia alrededor de los 4**

**Soul: detente.. solo reduciras tu vida**

**Yume: aunque no sea mucho por lo menos hare algo, si mi hija y Soul ya no estan, ya no tiene sentido mi vida**

**despues de que la luz los cubrio por completo una enorme explocion cubrio todo el pueblo, desintegrando a los 3 demonios, depues de eso Yume callo al suelo, mirando al cielo**

**Yume: Hija... lo siento no pude salvarte , ( empeso a llorar con gran dolor)**

**Con Naomi...**

**Naomi comenso a abrir los ojos poco a poco**

**Naomi: que paso... Mama ( se levanto y desperto a los dos y corrio al pueblo)**

**Zeit: . que fue eso**

**Nozomi: vamos con Naomi**

**al llegar al pueblo todo estaba destruido.. los cuerpos de las personas estaban alrededor,**

**Naomi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Zeit: ... no puede ser**

**Nozomi: no puede estar pasando esto**

**Naomi corrio para buscar a Yume , Zeit, corrio tras ella, Nozomi corrio para buscar a Ari**

**Naomi: MAMA! donde estas, porfavor contesta**

**Zeit: Yume!**

**Naomi siguio caminando y a lo lejos vio a Yume**

**Naomi: ahi esta**

**Corrio seguida por Zeit**

**Naomi: MAMA MAMA**

**Yume abrio lo ojos**

**Yume: estas viva hija, estas a salvo (seguia llorando, pero esta vez con una gran alegria y un gran alivio, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia abraso a Naomi, despues callo hacia atras por la falta de fuersas, pero Naomi la sujeto)**

**Naomi: mama no te preocupes, vas a estar bien**

**Yume: que alegria que este bien mi pequeña... te prometo... que aun que ya no este presente en este mundo, te seguire protegiendo,pase lo que pase**

**Naomi: no digas eso estaras bien (mientras lloraba con demaciado dolor)**

**Yume: Zeit... cuida de mi hija porfavor**

**Zeit se hacerco y comenso a llorar diciendole**

**Zeit: no se preocupe, siempre contara conmigo**

**Yume: gracias n.n..., hija, pase lo que pase, sigue adelante, y en tu rostro siempre quiero ver una sonrisa, como hasta ahora lo has hecho**

**Yume also su mano tocando la cara de naomi, despues de eso, cerro los ojos y su mano callo**

**Naomi: no no NO mama porfavor despierta ... MAMAAAAA**

**el corazon de Yume se detubo, pero en su cara abia una sonrisa, como en toda su vida la abia mostrado**

**Naomi: mama ... por que ... por que me dejaste... mama.. (la barsa con fuerza)**

**El cuerpo de Yume comenso a brillar, pequeñas luces salian de su cuerpo y se elevaban al cielo, hasta que el cuerpo de Yume desaparecio por completo**

**Zeit serro los ojos y derramo unas lagrimas, mientras Naomi estaba incada llorando, **

**Naomi: mama .**

**Nozomi se hacercaba corriendo ya que Ari no se encontrabba por ningun lado, lo que indicaba que no estaba en el pueblo**

**Nozomi: Mi madre no esta por ningun lado ... que pasa? ... no no es posible, acaso Yume**

**Zeit simplemente asistio con la cabeza**

**Nozomi callo sobre sus piernas hacia el suelo**

**Nozomi: no no es posible, no puede ser**

**Naomi: ...**

**Zeit se hacerco a Naomi, y Naomi lo abrazo llorando**

**Nozomi: Yume... Adios madre**

**Zeit: ... adios Yume**


	3. Soledad

**HOPE**

**ESPERANSA**

**Capitulo 3: Soledad**

**Despues de la perdida de Yume. Los 3 tomaron lo que podria servir, y salieron de inmediato del pueblo, Sin direccion fija, Zeit y Nozomi aun sufrian por la gran perdida pero trataban de acoplarse a la idea, pero Naomi simplemente no menciono palabra, su mirada se encontraba perdida, la sonrisa que siempre estaba dibujada en su rostro se abia extingido, unas horas despues de caminar, llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, abia pocas personas habitando ahi, al fondo abia una posada para viajeros, junto a ella un restaurante, mas adelente se encontraban las casas de los habitantes las cuales se encontraban rodeadas por el bosque**

**Nozomi: por fin, aqui podremos pasar la noche ...Animo vamos (nosomi se adelanta y entra a la posada)**

**Zeit: .. Naomi, lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho, ella tambien siempre fue como una madre para mi, pero siempre nos enseño a segir adelante, numca rendirnos suceda lo que suceda**

**Naomi: (levanta la mirada hacia Zeit) lo se ... en verdad lo entiendo ...**

**Zeit: entonses, Animate vamos**

**Naomi: .. voy a caminar por ahi, despues regreso si ( voltea a ver a Zeit y le sonrie pero esta vez no se ve la misma sonrisa de sienpre, siguia fria y llena de tristesa, despues de eso se aleja caminando hacia el pueblo)**

**Zeit: Naomi... (camina hacia la posada, entra en ella y se dirige hacia uno de los cuartos que abian rentado por esa noche)**

**Nozomi: y Naomi**

**Zeit: nesecita estar sola por un rato**

**Nozomi: entiendo ... espero que se pueda recuperar pronto**

**Zeit: lo hara, ... lo hara**

**Con Naomi...**

**Naomi sigue caminando, mientras el sol se ocultaba, siguio caminando hasta llegar a una fuente que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo y se sento en una orilla mirando el suelo, despues de un rato una pequeña niña se hacerco para recuperar una pequeña pelota con la cual jugaba y abia caido cerca de ahi**

**Niña: o.o? Hola n.n **

**Naomi: ... hola**

**Niña: o.o? Por que estas triste? Tienes hambre?**

**Naomi:...**

**Niña: sip n.n, yo tambien estoy triste cuando no encuentro que comer... espera ahora regreso n.n**

**Naomi: ...?**

**depues de un momento la niña regreso, con una galleta en su mano**

**Niña: toma n.n**

**Naomi: ... pero...**

**Niña: no te preocupes te la regalo n.n**

**Naomi la acepto y la niña se sento junto a ella en la fuente**

**Naomi: gracias**

**Niña: por nada n.n, aa pero no le vayas a decir a mi mama, no me deja tomar galletas hasta despues de cenar P**

**Naomi: e? ... pero ...**

**Niña: no te preocupes tenias habre, mi Mama dice que siempre hay que ayudar**

**Naomi: (voltea a ver a la niña)**

**Niña: o.o n.n**

**Naomi: ... gracias**

**Niña: pero todabia estas trite, todabia tienes hambre?**

**Naomi: no, no te preocupes**

**Niña: mi nombre es Sali y el tuyo n.n**

**Naomi: el mio es Naomi**

**Niña: Naomi? n.n que bonito ...mmm mmm yo ya lo abia oido mmm P se me olvido**

**Señora: SALI..**

**Sali: o.o aaa tengo que irme mi mama me esta llamando**

**Señora: te encontre**

**Sali: n.n lo siento estanba con mi hermanita**

**Naomi: (hermanita?) **

**Señora: aa disculpe si le ocaciono problemas**

**Naomi: no no se preocupe solo estabamos platicando**

**Sali: mama mama podemos invitarla a cenar, parece que tiene hambre**

**Naomi: ee no espera **

**Señora: n.n no hay problema, hoy hice demaciada comida**

**Sali: siiii n.n vamos vamos (la toma de la mano y la empiesa a jalar hacia la casa)**

**Naomi: pero, espera sali, no quiero ocasionar molestias**

**Señora: no es molestia enserio, ademas te vez muy cansada n.n**

**Sali: siii n.n**

**(entran a la casa y se sientan el el comedor)**

**Sali: n.n**

**Señora: n.n bienvenida, mi nombre es Saiyu**

**Naomi: mucho gusto **

**Sali: ella se llama Naomi mama**

**Saiyu: Naomi? Mm me suena conosido... e? Me falta una galleta **

**Sali: Ups n.nU**

**Saiyu: n.n no importa**

**(Saiyu sirve un plato de comina, despues de terminar de comer Sali bostesa y se talla sus ojos)**

**Sali: tengo sueño**

**Saiyu: ve a dormir n.n**

**Sali: esta bien n.n , pero hermanita mañana podemos jugar n.n? **

**Naomi: si**

**Sali: Gracias n.n hasta mañana (sali sube las escaleras y entra a su cuarto)**

**Saiyu: no eres de este pueblo verdad**

**Naomi: no, mis amigos y yo estamos viajando y pasamos aqui para pasar la noche, nosotros somos de Lagon**

**Saiyu: ya veo n.n entonses si eres Naomi la hija del Angel verdad ?**

**(despues de que dijo eso Naomi solo agacho la cabeza)**

**Naomi: si Yume es mi madre**

**Saiyu: n.n si me lo suponia, siempre e admirado a Yume, dime como esta?**

**(naomi se quedo callada un rato con su cabeza aun agachada un poco )**

**Saiyu: pero que paso, dije algo malo**

**Naomi: no no se preocupe, Mi madre esta bien (fingio una sonrisa)**

**Saiyu: a ya veo n.n**

**Naomi: Disculpe solo viven ustesde dos**

**Saiyu: asi es n.n mi esposo murio hace algunos años y Sali es hija unica**

**Naomi: disculpe**

**Saiyu: no te preocupes, ella siempre a querido tener una hermana mayor por eso te llamo asi**

**Naomi: entiendo**

**Saiyu: se iran pronto?**

**Naomi: teniamos pensado partir mañana temprano**

**Saiyu: ya veo, pueden visitarnos cuando quieran**

**Naomi: muchas gracias**

**Saiyu: aa es cierto n.n**

**(saiyu corrio y abrio un cajon, saco un pequeño albun de fotografias y se lo mostro a Naomi)**

**Saiyu: mira entonses tu eres esta pequeña verdad ?**

**(le mostro una foto donde estaba ella a los 7 años)**

**Naomi: ee? Si si soy yo pero**

**Saiyu: aa te preguntara por que? Conosi a Yume hace mucho tiempo, siempre venian a comprar algunos medicamentos en este pueblo**

**Naomi: ya veo**

**Saiyu: mira**

**(Saiyu le mostro una foto donde estaba ella Yume y naomi )**

**Saiyu: n.n eso fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que Yume se fuera a Lagoon**

**(naomi no pudo soportarlo y de sus ojos calleron unas lagrimas)**

**Saiyu:ee que pasa , dije algo malo, lo siento**

**Naomi: la verdad es que mi madre murio hoy en la mañana, cuando Lagon fue destruido**

**Saiyu: que? no no eso no puede ser ...**

**Naomi puso su mano derecha en su frente y se recago en la mesa**

**Saiyu: lo losiento mucho pequeña, de verdad lo siento mucho**

**Naomi: no se preocupe...**

**Sali bajo por un vaso con agua y vio a naomi**

**Sali: o.o Hermanita... que pasa... por que lloras, te duele algo?**

**(Sali se hacerco y tomo la mano de naomi)**

**Sali: Hermanita no llores (en sus ojos se veia un semlante de preocupacion)**

**Naomi: aa lo siento, estoy bien solo que me pegue en mi brazo y me dolio **

**Saiyu:(pobresita, una asi trata de no preocupar a los demas)**

**Sali: a espera (pone su mano en el brazo de naomi y lesoba donde supuestamente se abia golpeado)**

**Naomi:.. e?**

**Sali: asi .. ya no te duele? Mi mama siempre me hace asi y se me quita el dolor , ya estas mejor hermanita?**

**Naomi:si ya estoy bien .. gracias**

**Sali: n.n siiii **

**Sali jala una silla y se sienta a lado de naomi recargandose en la mesa**

**Saiyu: ee pero hija**

**Sali: esque no quiero que mi hermanita llore me quedare aqui**

**(en sali se podia notar mucho cansancio por lo que se quedo dormida, naomi puso su mano en la cabesa de sali y le sonrio)**

**Saiyu: lo siento**

**Naomi: no se preocupe... en realidad lo entiendo, entiendo todo lo que mi madre me enseño, pero lo unico que queria era tansiquiera poder desperdirme de ella, agradeserle de aluna forma todo lo que a ayudado en toda mi vida, pero no pude, no pude despedirme... mi madre era la mejor, siempre me apoyo en todo sin dudarlo siquiera, esa misma mañana estaba muy feliz,... **

**Saiyu: entiendo... pero no te preocupes, de cual quier forma, puedes despedirte de ella, estoy segura de que ella esta orgullosa de su hija y eso no cambiara**

**Naomi: Gracias...**

**Saiyu: espera porfavor...**

**Naomi??**

**(saiyu subio por un momento y cuando bajo traia un traje de color blanco)**

**Saiyu: te quiro regalar esto ... este traje es identico a los que tu madre solia usar**

**Naomi: pero..**

**Saiyu: animo Naomi, Yume siempre decia, que pase lo que pase siempre hay que segir adelante**

**Naomi: muchas gracias**

**Saiyu: n.n **

**(Naomi volteo a ver a Sali)**

**Naomi se levanto y cargo a Sali**

**Naomi: donde esta su cuarto,**

**Saiyu: arriba es la primera puerta, pero ... espera...**

**Naomi subio para acostar a Sali**

**Saiyu: es identica, no cabe duda de que es tu hija, Yume, ya no pude verte de nuevo querida amiga, supongo que por esto te despediste en mis sueños, Adios Yume, descansa, y de donde estes proteje a Naomi**

**Naomi recosoto y tapo a Sali, pero justo antes de salir**

**Sali: hermanita ya te vas?**

**Naomi: voy a la posada a dormir, ahi estan mis amigos**

**Sali: te iras pronto?**

**Naomi: no, te prometi que jugariamos mañana no?**

**Sali: n.nsiiii, Gracias hermanita**

**Naomi se hacerco, puso su mano en la frente de sali **

**Naomi: descansa **

**Sali: sii n.n**

**cerro poco a poco los ojos y se quedo dormida, naomi salio y bajo las escaleras**

**Naomi: muchas gracias por todo**

**Saiyu: por nada, cuidate, y no te procupes estoy segura que Yume ahora esta bien y siempre estara cuidandote**

**Naomi: gracias, nos vemos mañana**

**Saiyu: si, descansa **

**Naomi abrio la puerta y salio, camino hacia un pequeño lago que estaba serca, se sento y comenso a llorar, ya que ya no podia soportar la carga **

**Naomi: mama Fue muy Pronto, en realida fue muy pronto, que voy a hacer ahora sin ti mama, me siento muy sola, nisiquiera pude decirte adios, y tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de no aber sido una buena hija, estoy tan comfundida, ya no se que hacer ...**

**se sento de manera que pudiera recargar su cabeza en sus brazos y estos a su vez en sus piernas, **

**una Luz enpeso a brillar delante de ella, esta era muy fuerte, levanto la mirada**

**Naomi: ee? Pero?**

**La luz enpeso a tomar forma humana, de su espalda podian ver unas grandes y brillantes alas , despues se pudo distingir completamente**

**Naomi: mama eres tu? Mama**

**Yume: mi pequeña**

**Naomi se levanto corrio hacia Yume e intento abrasarla pero solo consegia atrabesarla**

**Yume: hija yo ya no pertenesco a este mundo**

**Naomi: pero mama, por que tubo que pasar**

**Yume:Todo tiene que pasar por algun motivo, sea bueno o malo tenemos que continuar para siempre mejorarlo**

**Naomi: te extraño mucho, me siento muy sola mama**

**Yume:aun no todo esta perdido, tienes muchos amigos que estan contigo apollandote, pase lo que pase tienes que segir adelante, tu puedes pequeña, no estas sola, todos estan contigo y aunque yo ya no este en este mundo ten porseguro que siempre los estare protegiendo**

**Naomi: lo entiendo**

**Yume: ahora quiero que me prometas algo **

**Naomi: .. sii**

**Yume: prometeme que pase lo que pase nunca te daras por vencida y siempre viviras lo mas feliz posible**

**Naomi: Te lo prometo mama, Te lo prometo**

**Yume: ahora podrias sonreir?**

**Naomi: n.n (aun que sonreia de sus ojos aun caia una lagrima, Yume derigio su dedo a su ojo recojiendo la lagrima)**

**Yume: eso es n.n, recuerdalo siempre pequeña pase lo que pase, siempre estare contigo, **

**el cuerpo de yume se fue desbaneciendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer**

**Naomi: n.n Gracias**

**despues de eso, miro al cielo, del cual caia una pequeña esfera de luz, naomi extendio su mano y cuando callo, esta era una Pluma blanca**

**Naomi: Gracias muchas Gracias, Descansa Mama ahora puedes comfiar en mi, siempre seuire tus pasos y Jamas Jamas me dare por venciada, pase lo que pase seguire con mis amigos, y cumplire tu deseo **

**despues de eso se dio la vuelta y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se dirigio a la posada**

**al entrar a uno de los cuartos Nozomi y Zeit la estaban esperando en el balcon de la posada**

**Naomi: pense que ya estarian dormidos n.n**

**Zeit: no podiamos dormir**

**Nozomi: n.n veo que ya te recuperaste**

**Naomi: asi es, n.n**

**Zeit: pero si hace unos momentos...**

**(Nozomi le tapa la boca)**

**Naomi: n.n no se preocupen, ya estoy mejor, porfin pude despedirme**

**Nozomi: ee?**

**Zeit: ...Preguntaria por esa pluma pero estoy seguro que la respuesta ara surgir muchas otras preguntas**

**Naomi: puede ser n.n (se sienta recargandose en la pared y viendo al cielo junto con Nozomi y Zeit)**

**Zeit: me lo suponia **

**Nozomi: al ver al cielo no recuerdan algo?**

**Zeit: (pero que Hace ... Naomi..)**

**Naomi: si , asi se veia presisamente, las noches en las que pasabamos junto a mi madre en el lago n.n**

**Nozomi: asi es n.n**

**Zeit: pero ..**

**Naomi: no te preocupes, quiero recordar, quiero recordar todos aquellos momentos buenos y malos que vivi junto a mi madre, ya que si llego a olvidar seria como si mi madre jamas ubiera estado con nosotros, asi que quiero recordarla , siempre tendre sus recuerdos en mi mente toda mi vida n.n**

**Zeit: entiendo ( estonses estaba en lo sierto, esa pluma pertenese a Yume, despues de todo es un angel no es cierto, Gracias por ayudarla a recuperarse Yume, muchas gracias), aun lo recuerdo todo, cuando nos quedabamos dormidos, yume nos cargaba y nos llevaba a casa, tabien siempre que rompiamos algo fingia enojarse pero despues sonreia diciendo "No se preocupen n.n", tambien muchas veses cuando visitabamos a naomi y se hacia demaciado tarde como para regresar a casa, nos cantaba una cancion y se quedaba junto a nosotros hasta que nos dormiamos, al dia siguiente nos despertaba poniendo su mano en nuestra frente y sonriendonos cuando abriomos los ojos, yume tambien era una maestra muy estricta y siempre nos decia que jamas desistieramos, aun que no pudieramos la primera vez, trataramos cuantas veces fuera nesesario pero siempre siguiendo adelante sin darnos por vencidos, siempre trataba de hacer felices a las personas ya que ella decia " que la felicidad de los demas es la felicidad propia"**

**Nozomi: lo recuerdo todo**

**Noami: asi es, yo tambien lo recuerdo, tabien recuerdan, las veses que veimamos el cielo desde el tejado de la casa (levanta su mano)**

**Zeit y nozomi: si (los dos levantan su mano)**

**(los tres comiensan a reunir enegia de luz en la palma de su mano, naomi los voltea a ver)**

**Naomi: n.n **

**Zeit y Nozomi: n.n**

**(los tres levantan su mano hacia el cielo y arrojan la esfera de luz, las 3 eran enormes, una vez alcansando suficiente distancia los tres sierrran sus manos en forma de pullo y las esferan estallan, el cielo se cubre por completo de pequeñas esferas de luz que caian poco a poco)**

**Naomi: n.n lo viste mama **

**Nozomi: un pequeño regalo, en el cual estan contenidos nuestros deseos n.n**

**Zeit: siempre segiremos sin importar que pase, siempre segiremos unidos**

**en toda la aldea muchos habitantes salieron a ver las luces que caian del cielo**

**Saiyu: n.n Naomi... fuiste tu verdad, en verdad es hermoso, estoy segura que Yume lo vio**

**Durante mucho tiempo las pequeñas esferas de luz iluminaron el cielo, aunque ya abian pasado 100 años la gente aun recordaba lo que la salvadora habia hecho por todo, un lugar especial en sus recuerdos siempre prebalesera para Yume...**


	4. Origen del mal

**HOPE**

**ESPERANSA**

**Capitulo 4: El origen del mal**

**El amaneser se hacia presente, para lo que podria ser un dia pasifico y tranquilo, naomi se levanto y se dirigio al balcon para ver el amanecer**

**Naomi: n.n un nuevo dia mama, desde hoy dare todo de mi como te lo prometi **

**tocan a la puerta**

**Nozomi: Naomi,**

**Naomi: pasa **

**Nozomi:(abre la puerta) hola buenos dias**

**Naomi: buenos dias**

**Nozomi: no puedo encontrar a Zeit**

**Naomi: vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que partir mañana**

**Nozomi: mañana?**

**Naomi: lo siento, les ocacionos mucos problemas por mis cosas, pero prometi algo y queria cumplirlo**

**Nozomi: entiendo n.n no hay ningún problema**

**Las dos salieron de la posada dirigiendose al pueblo**

**Zeit: buenos dias**

**Naomi: n.n buenos dias**

**Nozomi: donde estabas bestia**

**Zeit: no molestes ahora, les tengo que mostrar algo**

**zeit se dio la vuelta y se diriio a la blibioteca, les mostro un libro donde se mostraban cada una de las profecias, encontrando que la profecia que se manifesto hace 100 años era la penultima, si la decima profecia llegase a manifestarse el mundo se extingiria, en el libro solo estaba escrito, **

"**Una de las dos fuerzas regentes podra o no ser destruida, lo que conllevara a la destruccion o eterna paz en este mundo, solo..."**

**Zeit: esto es lo unico que esta escrito, la ultima parte esta borrada**

**Nozomi: no nos responde, a donde ir**

**Naomi: donde la divicion existe**

**Zeit: divicion?**

**Naomi: aun no estoy segura, pero mi madre menciona algo asi en su escrito**

**Nozomi: en su escrito?**

**Naomi: asi es, este libro estaba oculto justo debajo de mi casa, caundo estaba detruida lo recoji y lo guarde**

**Zeit: pero por que no nos lo avias dicho**

**Nozomi: Zeit...**

**Naomi: disculpame, abian pasado tantas cosas**

**Zeit: lo siento, dice algo mas que nos pueda ayudar**

**Naomi saco el libro, en su portada abia un signo en el cual abia un dragon gravado en una placa de oro deajo de este estaba escrita la palabra "Esperansa"**

**Naomi: sus paginas estan muy deterioradas como si fuera un escrito de hace mucho tiempo (naomi abrio el libro) miren esta es la hoja**

**en la primera Hoja decias, "el Lugar donde la divicion se hace presente, es donde la oscuridad se presentara" debajo de eso estaban dibujados 9 Diamantes cada uno de diferente color, formando un circulo, pero en la parte mas baja sobraba un espacio**

**Zeit: en este libro tiene que estar la respuesta, Yume lo oculto Durante mucho tiempo, y jamas menciono nada sobre algo asi**

**al darle vuelta a la hoja, todo las demas paginas estaban escritas con signos**

**Nozomi: no se puede enterder de esta forma**

**Naomi: no recuerdo aver visto antes este tipo de escritura**

**Zeit: hasta el momento tenemos muy pocas cosas resueltas, nesecitamos investigar mas, supongo que lo primero sera, encontrar la forma de traducir los escritos**

**Naomi cambio la hoja del libro a la primera pagina donde estaban dibujadas las piedras**

**Naomi: estoy segura de aver visto esta piedra en alguna parte**

**Zeit: ee? Donde?**

**Naomi: no lo se... pero**

**(naomi se quita el relicario por un momento),**

**Naomi: mi madre esa mañana me regalo este relicario y esta caja...( naomi abrio el relicario, de adrento salio un Diamante de color Azul , en un extremo estaba una foto de Yume, junto con Naomi: y del otro abia una foto de Soul) ... mi madre lo sabia, de alguna forma sabia que algo asi pasaria, esta misma piedra es la que se encuentra dibujada en el libro... (voltea a ver las fotos) ... Mama n.n... y el .. el es mi padre verdad n.n**

**Zeit: deve serlo ..**

**Nozomi: esto es muy extraño...**

**Naomi: ...**

**Zeit: naomi...**

**Naomi:...**

**Zeit: Naomi**

**Naomi: a a a lo siento , dime?**

**Zeit: estas bien?**

**Naomi: si solo pensaba... adonde nos llevara todo esto o que nos quiere decir mi madre...**

**Zeit:.. ya lo descubriremos.. tarde o temprano**

**Nozomi: asi es, las cosas poco a poco se aclararan**

**Naomi: sii, asi sera... me disculpan n.n**

**Naomi se levanta y sale de la bibliotaca**

**Nozomi: naomi ... adonde fue..**

**Zeit: ni idea**

**Naomi camino un poco hasta llegar enfrente de la casa de Saiyu**

**Naomi: me pregunto si estan despiertos?**

**Saiyu: hola Naomi**

**Naomi voltea hacia su espalda**

**Naomi: Hola n.n como esta **

**Saiyu: puedes llamarme por mi nombre n.n**

**Naomi: a esta bien n.n**

**Saiyu: veo que recuperaste tu animo**

**Naomi: asi es n.n**

**Saiyu: pudiste Despedirte al fin?**

**Naomi: si**

**Saiyu: me lo supuse, ... pasa porfavor n.n**

**Naomi: ee pero..**

**Saiyu: no no es ninguna molestia**

**Naomi: n.n Gracias**

**las dos entran a la casa..**

**Saiyu: dime.. desde ahora, adonde iras?**

**Naomi: aun no lo se.. pero supongo, que eso es lo que tengo que descurir**

**Saiyu: asi es...**

**Naomi: disculpe... usted sabe algo sobbre esto... (naomi abre el relicario y le muestra el diamante azul)**

**Saiyu: el diamante de tu madre..**

**Naomi: asi es..**

**Saiyu: de acuerdo con algunos escritos existen hasta aora 9 diamantes y diez profecias, cada helejido, es portador de una sola... Rem, Sora, Yun , Ann, Sou, Rizu, Nime, Celcius y Yume**

**Naomi: Todos ellos an sido? ... mi madre tambien era elegida?**

**Saiyu: asi es.. tu madre fue la ultima que a sido elegida, en ese entonses tu madre tenia tu misma edad tansolo 17 años**

**Naomi: n.n ya veo...**

**Saiyu: pero aun falta 1 mas, cada una de la profecias se a manifestado cada 100 años, desde que la maldad que abita en el corazon humano se comenso a apoderar de el.. este lapso se debe cumplir a funal de este año si no me equivoco**

**Naomi: entiendo...entonses, esta serca**

**Saiyu: es probable**

**Naomi: espere... si cada profecia se manifiesta cada 100 años, y mi madre cuado fue elegida tenia solo 17, entoses ... pero ... esoo**

**Saiyu: n.nU uy... veo que no sabias**

**Naomi: entoses era verdad, mi madre tiene 117 años**

**Saiyu: asi es... **

**Naomi: pero. Ella siempre se veia muy joven**

**Saiyu: asi es... pero... es que ( saiyu puso un semblante de preocupasion, ya que no le podia decir a naomi ya que podria ser doloroso)**

**Naomi: No se preocupe, lo podre saer a su tiempo n.n, **

**Saiyu: n.n esta bien**

**Naomi: ahora se muchas cosas que no entendia muy bien, mi madre trato de ocultarme muchas cosas de su pasado, casi no hablaba de ella.. incluso ( naomi saca el libro de Yume y lo pone sobre la mesa)**

**Saiyu: Naomi... donde encontrate eso**

**Naomi: cuando mi casa fue destrida lo encontre debaja, practicamente la casa estaba ensima de el**

**Saiyu: proablemente, no deviste aberlo encontrado**

**Naomi: es algo malo?**

**Saiyu: no no te preocupes, ... "Esperansa"... la palabra preferida de Yume**

**Naomi: entonses si es de mi mama**

**Saiyu: si si lo es**

**Naomi: pero mire.. el libro esta escrto con signos**

**Saiyu: estos son los escritos que an estado en manos de todos los elegidos, lo que estas viendo solo son las palabras en el lenguaje de Rem**

**Naomi: tanto tiempo..**

**Saiyu: asi es... disculpame pero yo no se este idioma, no puedo ayudarte**

**Naomi: no se preocupe **

**Saiyu: pero... a unos cuantos kilometros hacia el norte de aqui en la ciudad "Orin" vive un Cientifico llamado Uney, el prodra decirte algo sobre este tipo de escritura**

**Naomi: muchas gracias, n.n**

**Saiyu: por nada n.n**

**Naomi: una duda**

**Saiyu: dime**

**Naomi: si fue amiga de mi madre hace mucho tiempo usted tambien tiene mas de 100 años**

**Saiyu: T.T ( se da la vuelta y en la ezquina se agacha poniendo su dedo en el suelo)**

**Naomi: n.nU lo siento**

**Saiyu: yo solo tengo 30 años conosi a Yume cuando tenia 20 años**

**Naomi: aa entiendo**

**Saiyu: de verdad me veo anciana T.T , Yume siempre se mantubo joven y nunca cambio**

**Naomi: aaa n.nU no no yo no dije eso**

**( en el techo se escuchan algunos ruidos)**

**Saiyu: ya desperto n.n**

**Naomi: n.n**

**Sali: hermanita? estas ahi**

**Naomi: buenos dias pequeña**

**(sali tatra de bajar rapido las escaleras pero tropiesa y cae en los dos ultimos escalonaes)**

**Sali: aaauu .**

**Saiyu: Sali ... n.n**

**Naomi: estas bien?**

**Sali: aa si P, lo siento n.nU**

**Saiyu: no seas tan descuidada hija te puedes lastimar**

**Naomi: n.n mi madre siempre me decia eso**

**Saiyu: a ... lo siento**

**Naomi: ee? no no se preocupe, Cuanto mas la recuerde mejor n.n**

**Saiyu: n.n**

**Sali: y tu mama donde esta, tambien vino a visitarnos o.o?**

**Saiyu: ( Sali...)**

**Naomi: no, mi mama Fue a dar un largo viaje, aun lugar hermoso, donde puede descansar, y estar muy feliz**

**Sali: eee? Pero, no la extrañas**

**Naomi: claro que si n.n pero siempre estare a su lado, y ella siempre estara al mio**

**Sali: eee?.. al igual que papa?**

**Naomi: ee? ...Si, asi es..**

**Sali: entiendo n.n**

**Naomi: n.n**

**Saiyu: ( Espero que encuentre su camino ... lo encontrara... de eso no tengo que preocuparme... ) .. n.n**

**... Con Zeit y Nozomi**

**Zeit: -- tenemos que partir pronto y se desaparece**

**Nozomi: dejala en paz bestia, eres demaciado presipitados**

**Zeit: no fastidies, tenemos que encontrarla**

**Nozomi: ella esta en el centro del pueblo**

**Zeit: como lo sabes**

**Nozomi: soy adivina... Despierta y siente su presencia Bestia**

**Zeit: --**

**Zeit comiensa a caminar hacia el centro**

**Nozomi: oye espera ... por que desesperado?**

**Zeit: por que quiero partir, quiero saber todo sobre esto, quiero entenderlo**

**Nozomi: si tratas de correr lo unico que consegiras es caerte tarde o temprano... Todo a su tiempo**

**Zeit: ahora suenas como Yume**

**Nozomi: je n.n te lo repito por que parece que lo que te dijo te entro por un ohido y salio por el otro**

**Zeit: oye...**

**Nozomi: yaya ... vamos**

**... Con Naomi**

**Sali: Te iras pronto Hermanita**

**Naomi: te dije que hoy estaria contigo n.n**

**Sali: pero mañana?**

**Naomi: mañana tengo que irme... tengo que viajar n.n**

**Sali: es triste...**

**Naomi: no te preocupes, regresare, te lo prometo, regresare**

**Sali: en verdad?**

**Naomi: claro n.n .. pero aora no te preocupes por eso**

**Sali: esta bien n.n **

**a fuera de la casa ...**

**Nozomi: Naoooooo, donde estas**

**Zeit: no grites**

**Nozomi: entonses como nos va a oir, comunicandonos telepaticamente**

**Zeit: no tienes que ser tan sarcastica**

**Nozomi: entoses pon tu cerebrito a trabajar**

**Zeit: --# deja de fastidiar**

**Dentro de la casa..**

**Naomi: ee? ...**

**Saiyu: creo que te llaman **

**Naomi: si, n.n**

**las 3 salen de la casa**

**Naomi: aqui estoy ..**

**Nozomo: vez**

**Zeit: con lo escandalosa que eres, es obio que te iba a escuchar**

**Nozomi: ¬¬**

**Saiyu: parece que se llevan muy bien**

**Naomi: si, siempre estan discutiendo n.n, el es Zeit: y ella es Nozomi, Lo conosco desde hace muco tiempo**

**Saiyu: son los hijos de Ari no es asi ...**

**Zeit: ee?**

**Nozomi: ee si, como lo supo **

**Saiyu: ari estubo aqui hace el dia de aller, como no encontro unas medicinas para ti, decidio ir a " Orin"**

**Nozomi: entonses, ella esta ... que alivio n.n**

**Naomi: n.n **

**Zeit: .. entonses vamos **

**(Nozomi le da un golpe)**

**Zeit: aa por que hiciste eso ¬¬**

**Nozomi: que es lo que te acabo de decir...**

**Zeit: --**

**Naomi: despues le explicare todo con calma**

**Zeit: eee, nos ocultas algo**

**Naomi: o.o e, no no es eso, solo que, sera mejor hablar de eso despues**

**Nozomi: y el peligroso Zeit lo hiso de nuevo**

**Zeit: --**

**Sali: Hola n.n**

**Saiyu: aa disculpen, esta pequeña es mi hija Sali y yo soy Saiyu**

**Nozomi: mucho gusto n.n**

**Zeit: eee? Saiyu.? usted es.. la Cientifica que decubrio la cura para las enfermededasdes provocadas por el arte oscuro, en otras palaras es una gran doctora.. no es asi?**

**Saiyu: n.nU me descubrio**

**Naomi: ooo Ahora entiendo **

**Saiyu: pasen**

**los 5 entrarn a la casa**

**Nozomi: vaya, nunca me lo ubiera imaginado**

**Sali: Tambien van a viajar con mi hermanita**

**Nozomi: ( hermanita? A ya entiendo n.n) si vamos a viajar**

**Zeit: Hermanita**

**Nozomi: -- caso perdido**

**Zeit: oyeee ¬¬**

**Sali: jejeje n.n**

**Naomi: ya tranquilos n.n**

**Sali: no tarden mucho en su viaje si?**

**Nozomi: claro que no tardaremos, volveroemos n.n**

**Sali: gracias**

**en los que las tres platicaban Zeit se hacerco a Saiyu, y hablo un poco bajo**

**Zeit: entonses, mi madre paso por este pueblo**

**Saiyu: asi es... no te preocupes, ella esta bien **

**Zeit: que alibio...**

**Saiyu: Cuida de ellas Zeit, y tu tamien cuidate mucho**

**Zeit: ee? Pero por que lo dice?**

**Saiyu: por que tengo el presentimiento que les esperan muchas cosas en su camino**

**Zeit: yo tambien tengo ese presentimiento, pero no se preocupe, no tiene por que decirmelo, lo hare, Se lo Prometi a Yume**

**Saiyu: entonses ...**

**Zeit: yo junto con mi hermana, somos estudiantes de Yume**

**Saiyu: entiendo, entonses uno de los 3**

**Zeit: uno de nosotros ?**

**Saiyu: ee no no es nada, solo decia que los 3 debieron ser muy buenos aprendices**

**Zeit: supongo...**

**Saiyu: disculpa la pregunta pero, en relidad son hermanos**

**Zeit: si.. bueno no de sangre. Mis padre mirieron hace muco tiempo y Ari decidio hacerse cargo de mi como si fuera su hijo**

**Saiyu: entiendo... lo sien...**

**Zeit: no no se preocupe, esta bien **

**Sali volte y se le queda viendo a Zeit**

**Zeit: emm si?**

**Sali: n.n**

**Zeit: ...?**

**Sali: eres el novio de mi hermanita**

**Zeit: eeeeeee? No ...**

**Naomi: o/o eee no no Sali **

**Nozomi: ajajajjajajjajaj**

**Zeit: tu lo hiciste**

**Nozomi: ya no lo niegen jajajajja**

**Zeit; ya callate ...**


End file.
